Berlin
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: When Ziva and Tony go to catch Bodner, they get more then their target. *Spoiler alerts* Enjoy! Sparadic updates. Review!
1. Prologue

A/n- Enjoy! Sparadic updates. Reviews make me write more, Disclamer- I only own the kida!

Berlin

**By: I3GodTivaNCIS**

**Characters**-

The NCIS crew, Breena.

The Williams-

Christina, John, and their kids, 14 year old twins Kaylee Grace (Kay), and Nathaniel Mark (Nate)

Maddie Tyler- Nate's 13 yr old girl friend, Kay's best friend, and Matt's sister.

Matt Tyler- Kay's 14 yr old boy friend, Nate's best friend, Maddie's brother.

**Synopsis-**

When Tony and Ziva go to find Bodner, they find more then just their target, when a hotel is blown up in front of their face.

*SPOILER ALERT!*

**Prolouge-**

**April 23, 2013- Berlin,Germany**

Kaylee Grace Williams, or Kay, as she perferred, tugged at her twin brother, Nates, blonde wavy hair playfully. The Williams family was on vacation im Germany, as their dad, Navy Chaplain Noah Williamas, was on leave. The kids were in the rental SUV waiting on their parents, who had run into the hotel gift shop.

Kay then realized she was still tugging Nates hair, when her thoughts were interuppted by her brothers groans. "Kay! Stop it! Now!" Her 14 yr old brother replied fiercly. Kay tried to think of a good come back, but suddenly, she got a strange feeling.

Now alert, she looked out her window, trying to find anything suspicious. She saw a stray dog, as well an Italian looking man, and an Isreali women getting out of their car to go inside. The women then looked over at the SUV the Williams were renting and saw the kids in it, and she then looked over at the Italian man she was with, motioning for him to stop, before telling him something.

_Kay's POV_

After the peole stopped, Nate and I looked at each other, with one thing on our minds. Eavsdropping. We put our ears to the windows, and listened as well as we could.

"Tony, we can't just leave them here. Even if they are eavsdropping on us as we speak, how do we know that their parents didn't leave them, like your dad did to you?" The lady asked the man, whos name I figured was Tony.

"Fine Zeeeeeeeeevah, we can just go say hi, and tell them that we're NCIS Agents. But only because I don't want to be killed with a paper clip!" Tony said smirking as I watched them walk over. Ok, so now I know that their names are Tony and Ziva, their NCIS Agents, Ziva knows we were eavsdropping, she can kill with a paper clip, and Tony got left at a hotel as a kid.

As they walked to our SUV, I looked at the clock on my ipod, wondering where my parents were. Then suddenly, the hotel exploded. Now I knew why I had that feeling. I quickly recovered from shock, glad that we had had to park in the back of the parking lot. As fast as we could, Nate and I got out of the SUV. Then it hit me- our parents were in that building!


	2. Help!

**A/n- I was dissapointed at the lack of reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 1-

Help!

Tonys POV

As the kids climbed out, Zi and I decided to make sure they were OK. We introduced ourselves, and we found our that they're Kay and Nate Williams. Their dad was on leave, and the family was on vacation. We found out a few other details, like the fact that Kay has Turner syndrome, and they have a gray tabby cat named Smokie, and a black and white lop rabbit named Oreo at home. Then we found out that their parents were in the hotel that exploded. And there had been no survivors.

My heart went out to them. It was only the two of them, and now they were orphans. Their parents had both been only children. Their grandparents had all been killed in a car wreck a year ago. They would have to go into the system, and they'd likely be separated. Then I had an idea. I excused myself, leaving the kids with Zi. Quickly, I pulled out my phone and called Gibbs.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?" I heard my boss say.

"Well Boss, Bodnar knows we're here. Our hotel blew up in front of our faces, leaving two teens orphaned. I think they can help us with our cover. Also, can you have McGee do a background check on John and Christina Williams." Was my not so simple reply.

"That all DiNozzo? And I agree. They'll be a perfect cover. Tomorrow get new looks and names." My boss told me gruffly.

"Will do. Thanks Boss! I need to go." I told him

"Ok. Check in every hour. Out." Gibbs told me hanging up.

I hung up, and went to tell Ziva my genius plan. I'd even picked out fake names- Tommy and Lisa DiNardo. Our kids would be Stan and Syndney. It was perfect! I smiled, anxious to see what they'd say.


	3. Makeover

Chapter 3-

Makeovers

"Sydney, Stan, Lisa! Lets go get in the car! Time for a makeover!" Tony called his "family" so they could go to the mall. As soon as they got to the mall, they headed to the salon.

"Sydney DiNardo!" The salon receptionist called. Sydney then went to get her hair done. She had it cut, dyed brown, and curled. Next was Ziva. She had hers dyed blond, and her natraul curls were fixed. Tonys was dyed blond, and they decided to let it grow out, shaggy like with bangs. Nates was dyed black, and given a buzz cut. The girls then to a makeup shop, while the boys when to the radio shack.

After finishing makeup, the four of them went to some stores Aeropostle and American Eagle. They also went to a belk like got church clothes, sunglasses, wallets and purses. Then they went to Olive Garden. They spent over $2,000, but they got reembursed. By that time, they were to tired to do anything else, so they went to cabin they were renting, as part of their cover.

The next day, they decided to go get the required electronics. They each got alaptop, and a android phone. The kids got ipod touch 5s, they all got a kindle keyboard, as well as a ipad mini. Then they went to get some jackets and coats that were able to hide a microphone. They then went to McDonalds for lunch, before going back to thd cabin to research Illan Bodnar.


	4. The more the merrier

Chapter 4-

The more the merrier

"Syd! Stan! We need to talk!" Tony called his "kids".

"Yes, sir?" The two teens yelled running into the den.

"Well, your Aunt Marilyn, Uncle Tony and Grandpa Luke Jared are coming for a visit. Ya know, Moms family?" Tony told the teens excitedly.

"Omg! Really? I've only wanted to meet them ya know, my whole life!" Sydeny replied enthusiastically knowing he meant McGee, Gibbs and Abby.

"Yup! They're coming tomorrow. And I can't wait to see how they look!" Tony told her smiling his 100 watt grin anxious to see what their makeovers would look like. Then he remembered something-

"Hey guys! Guess what? Not only are they bringing Smokie, but they're bringing your cousins- Twins who are your age- Samantha and Samuel." Tony told them, trying to keep his excitement down. He would never admit it, but we was scared to meet the orphans Abby and McGee had temporarily gotten for the mission. They to had gotten "married" for the cover, and the kids were also helping with their cover.

A/N-Sorry about the wait! Our family has made some routine changes, so its been hetic, busy and stressful. Please, Please review!


	5. Author note

Well, after the episode there's no way y story can continue without some changing. If you want my story to continue, follow the instructions below-

A)- The hard way! Voting in my poll-

1.-Click the link at the top of the story that goes to my authors page.

2.-Click the link to my current poll.

3.-Select Berlin, and any other stories you want.

4.-Click submit, and hope 4 or more people voted etheir this way, or way B or C

B)-Easy way. Review.

1.-Scrolll to the bottom of the screen.

2.-Click the big white text box, and type your message. Something like "Please Continue."

3.- Click submit, and hope at least 4 other people voted.

C)-Medium way. Private message!

Way 1-

1.-At the top of the story click my user.

2.-Click PM.

3.-Type your message. Something like "Please continue Berlin."

4.-Click send and hope at least 4 others voted.

Way 2-

1.- Click pm at the top of the page.

2.-Follow instructions for C), way 1, 2-4.


End file.
